scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
The Untold Tale of the Clockwork Princess
''The Untold Tale of The Clockwork Princess ''is a 2018 CGI animated fantasy science fiction adventure film created by Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer, Dreamworks, DHX Media, and Amblin Entertainment. Plot An eight-year-old princess named Angelica lives in the kingdom of Emazia with her parents, King Nicholas and Queen Juliet. Despite having a loving family and great friends and being able to have everything she wants, Angelica is bored of attending to her royal duties in the palace and wants to go see the world beyond the kingdom, but the king and queen won't allow her to do so because the last time they allowed her to go off on her own, she was involved in an accident that led to her spraining her ankle. But the accident hasn't stopped Angelica from wanting to go out on her own again, because when she hears a story about how her grandmother used to be the first royal subject of Emazia to become a mechanic and fly a biplane in the ancient steampunk town of Millhollow, she decides that she will go explore Millhollow, too. But no matter how Angelica convinces her mother and father to allow her to go to Millhollow on her own, they tell her that she cannot go because they believe it's too dangerous to go explore the outskirts of Emazia on her own. But Angelica is very stubborn and won't take no for an answer, and one night, she packs her belongings and writes a letter to her parents that she will be gone for a while. She quietly leaves the palace and hops onto a train for Millhollow. As she arrives, she sees that Millhollow is a sleepy little town that looks like it's been around for almost a hundred years, but it is very beautiful. The buildings are huge and built of metal and there are lots of machines that Angelica never saw in Emazia. The streets are slick and metallic, and there are blimps, airships, and hot air balloons floating in the sky. Some of the shops and stands are run by robots, and all of the human residents use bizarre inventions. As she takes a look around the town, she notices that there aren't very much people walking around, and suspects that it might be because they might be exploring the skies in their airships. The first person in Millhollow she meets is Bethany Maxwell, a young mechanic who is trying to fix the broken-down robot that runs the Millhollow Cantina. She introduces herself to Bethany and asks her if she can help. Angelica looks at the robots's arm that Bethany is working on, and decides to try her hand at putting the gears in place. She looks at the gears and thinks very hard, trying to figure out where they should go. Luckily, since Angelica is good at solving puzzles, she is able to put the gears in the right places. As she cranks the handle in the robot's arm, the robot starts to work again. Bethany is amazed at how clever Angelica is and tells her that she must be very good at tinkering with gears and machinery. Angelica explains that she hasn't worked with anything involving machines before, and that the reason why she was able to put the gears in place was because her father taught her to solve different kinds of puzzles, no matter how tricky they look. Angelica follows Bethany behind the cantina, where they stop at a dumpster. Angelica sees someone searching for something in the dumpster, and asks Bethany why someone would want to look for some useless garbage in there. Bethany tells her that people throw away pipes and scrap metal that they don't need. The person looking through the dumpster is Simon Mills, and he finds a steam battery and shows it to Bethany. He meets Angelica and introduces himself. Simon explains to Angelica that he and Bethany are members of a team called the Steamwork Gang, and they are a group of young mechanics who explore Millhollow and tinker with machines and robots, while having to avoid getting in trouble. After the battle, Mayor Octavia congratulates Angelica and the Steamwork Gang for saving Millhollow. The Steamwork Gang all make Angelica an honorary member of their team. Angelica realizes that she has to return home to her family As Angelica returns to her normal life in Emazia, her family and friends realize that she has changed quite a bit ever since she cae home from Millhollow. She now spends most of her time tinkering with devices she finds throughout the kingdom Characters Main Characters *Princess Angelica - The main protagonist of the film. *The Steamwork Gang - A ragtag team of gadgeteer geniuses who accompany Angelica on her adventure. **Simon Mills **Bartholomew Beaumont **Bethany Maxwell **Andy Redsmith **Liza Perch **Spencer - The Steamwork Gang's robot assistant. Antagonists Supporting Characters *King Nicholas - Angelica's father *Queen Juliet - Angelica's mother *Captain Clint Weller *Octavia Banks - The deputy mayor of Millhollow. Minor Characters Voice Cast *Ariel Winter as Princess Angelica/Angelica the Clockwork Princess *Jaleel White as Bartholomew Beaumont *Zach Tyler Eisen as Simon Mills *Jessie Flower as Bethany Maxwell *Charlie Schlatter as Andy Redsmith *Jessica DiCicco as Liza Perch *Mark Hamill as Captain Clint Weller *Dee Bradley Baker as Spencer *Travis Willingham as King Nicholas *Jodi Benson as Queen Juliet *Mae Whitman as Deputy Mayor Octavia Banks *Liam Neeson as the Narrator Trivia *The movie is based on Hugo, Avatar: The Last Airbender, Fullmetal Alchemist, Loonatics Unleashed, Sonic Underground, The Secret Adventures of Jules Verne, Lemony Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Events, The Adventures of Mark Twain, and other science fiction movies, shows, and books that are steampunk-themed or set in the Victorian era. *The town of Millhollow is based on Morristown, New Jersey and Oamaru, New Zealand, as well as a few steampunk cities in science fiction movies and books. Running Time The running time is two hours and eight minutes long. Soundtrack The movie's soundtrack will have songs by the following artists: *Lindsey Stirling *Massive Attack *Rascal Flatts *Bruno Mars *Rachel Platten *Carrie Underwood *Jason Mraz *R.E.M. *Mariah Carey *Martina McBride *Gorgon City *Kygo *David Guetta *Ghostfire *Lovett *Steam Powered Giraffe *Marina and the Diamonds *Abney Park *Dr. Steel *Voltaire *Professor Elemental *Sunday Driver *Miranda Lambert Production Transcript Gallery Marketing Toy companies like Mattel have agreed with Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer, Dreamworks, DHX Media and Amblin Entertainment to make toys based on the movie, including dolls and action figures based on Princess Angelica and the Steamwork Gang. Book publishing companies have published picture books and chapter books based on the movie. Fast food restaurants such as Burger King would have twelve different toys based on the movie, which would come in kids meals. Gaming companies produce video games and apps based on the film. IDW also produces comics based on the film. Release It would originally get released in June 2018. But it was pushed back to October of that year to avoid competition with Universal's Jurassic World: The Fallen Kingdom and Disney/Pixar's The Incredibles 2. Box Office The box office results are successful for MGM, due to excellent marketing. Critical Reception The critics generally give the film very positive reception for its clever plot, well-written script, and excellent cast of characters. On Rotten Tomatoes, the movie received a 83% "Fresh" rating based on 11 reviews. DVD release NCircle Entertainment came in and helped the DVD release of the film 3 months after the film's release. The Blu-Ray edition got scrapped at the last minute for unknown reasons. The film would become a cult favorite once the DVD got released in January 2019.